


Any person who has burst into tears at the Liquor Control Board

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [40]
Category: Kappa Child - Hiromi Goto
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allusions to abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any person who has burst into tears at the Liquor Control Board

I had never cried in front of him or for anything bit since the unpregnancy I’d found myself crying more than I ever had before. And now here I was in tears in the Liquor Control Board outlet. It was the sight of the vodka that had set me off. It was Okasan’s favorite for her martinis. I don’t know what it was--the thought that maybe now she didn’t need the drinks to wall her off from things, that she was sipping them with Janice after a long day collecting the stories of other immigrant women who had been suddenly transported to strange new worlds. I had finally heard from her a month ago. They were in Arizona, staying with a healer in Sedona and collecting stories of milagros. Okasan had breathed into the phone for a moment like Mice used to do before. “I’m sorry,” she had said in Japanese. “You did the best you could,” I said. And then I had told her about Bernie and Genvieve and Midori and she had told me about Janice and the adventures that had as they traveled south. And it was OK; it was what it was. So there was no real reason I should be standing int he Liquor Control, suddenly feeling tears welling up. But maybe there was every reason. I let them slip over, the taste sweet on my lips. Bernie came up and slipped a hand in mine, hugged me around my thick waist and just said, “Hey, you all right?” I nodded and swiped them away, feeling the answering press against my cheeks from the inside and the curl around my heart, a sudden lightness. Yeah, yeah I was. Bernie tucked me into her side and we went up front to join Genevieve and Midori, a bottle of triple-distilled vodka made from the sweetest spring water under my arm.


End file.
